Talk:Survivors/@comment-107.205.220.173-20150526003130
I think that there should be a page for each survivor in the game, as they have different 'abilities' (more akin to statistics, but for the TL;DR version see Father John's special ability). These statistics are mostly based on the physical appearance of each player. Mia: Pros- Slightly shorter & can hide easier; skinnier than other characters & has an easier time accessing certain places (like the niches in Tiger Hills and the crowbar on the table between an upturned bed on the upper floor); can dodge and juke around Lurker and Phantom easier Cons- Screams when she or others die; may look similar to Mary; Lurker's swipe zone is aligned with Mia's hit zone perfectly; opinon she has mismatching shoes ಠ_ಠ Jacob: Pros- Darker skin tone is better for hiding; Jacob's misleading hit zone makes it harder for monsters to attack (especially frenzied Mary); Jacob's dead body is the easiest to recover items from; good at barricading doors; opinion his flashlights/torches seem to last longer Cons- Stockier build and lack of sprinting stamina makes Jacob the ideal target for the Phantom; causes player to player collisions a lot and obstructs view of others; Jacob's dead body is the largest and can disable the use of some doors and passageways Scott: Pros- Slimmer build is better for hiding inside cabinets and behind shelves in corners; dead body is very visible and can be found to be re-looted; good at barricading doors; opinion he seems to have a longer stamina than the other characters, thus being good against the Phantom Cons- Scott may be the worst character to play just because his skin is the beacon of light that all monsters can see. In various playthroughs, it is noticeable that the Lurker stalks the first sighted character, and Mary frenzies upon the easiest-to-see survivor. It's very hard to hide from the Lurker when you are playing as Scott, so it's better to just run or barricade yourself. Father John: this survivor has a special ability! Pros- John has average height, build, stamina, etc., making him a good at barricading, juking, hiding, opening doors, pretty much everything. SPECIAL ABILITY my friends and I use it all the time - possibly a helpful glitch--- Dubbed by my brothers as John's "Bible Vision," Father John can see through doors and extremely thin walls. Father John can crouch near any door or thin wall (by holding the CTRL key) to use this ability. This glitch occurs because his lanky neck shoves his head through the frame of the door, allowing him to see and also use his flashlight. {This proves that each character has a different collision box.} This ability is primarily used to see through locked doors, and to watch for monsters in the safety of a closed door. Cons- Father John's "Bible Vision" leaves his face exposed to the following: buildup for Mary's energy storage, being harmed by Lurker's, Phantom's, and Mary's swipes, being visible to the Lurker in physical form and Mary, thus alerting her what room you are in. Also, it is hard to hide while crouching as usually something sticks out, and a powered flashlight shines through the wall. The other con is John's Holy Bible as it protrudes from his character, making hiding even more difficult. Summary: Mia- Good at juking, hiding, searching; good against Phantom; bad against Lurker Jacob- Good at blocking, hiding; good for defensive measures against all except Phantom Scott- Good at juking, running, navigating; good against all monsters, but Mary/Lurker see him well John- Good over-all and sees through walls (Bible Vision glitch); susceptible to all monster attacks